Lila: The Prophecy
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Based on Danny Phantom and a (little little little!) little bit based on Fallen The beginning, you don't need to know Fallen to read this. When Lila turns 14 she feels different, when her father tells her she is a Nephilim, and she needs to hide for the Angels that want to kill her, Lila go's to Amity Park, where everything changes for her... DannyxOC, Rated T just in case
1. Pre-Chapter

**Pre-Chapter**

There are Angels under us, it could be your teacher, the girl next door, the police man in your town, or even the wanderer on the street.

They are here to protect us, but some are here because they are banished from Heaven.

That's what this story is about. About the truth. About me.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

When god created the Humans, big rebelions where started by the angels in Heaven. The angels where killed or forever banished from paradise. The angels, The Fallen, where transported to earth to live with the humans.

Soon The Fallen started to create a life, they paired up with humans, and children called Nephilim where born. Angry god, the creator, killed them all, leaving the Fallen with an emptynes.

But a few Nephilim survived, and to kill all of them, The creator send a few of his angels to kill the last Nephilim'. For a thousand years they were all killed.

But The creator wasn't ruthles, in a profecy he fortold that a Nephilim would be born, who could bring back the Fallen to Heaven, if they were truely sorry.

So the Fallen watched, and waited.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Nephilim**

_I ran over the street, a white haired boy behind me. "We need to get to your house before it is to late!" he said, wait, wasn't I running from him? I looked behind me, I wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but something completely different came from my mouth: "What if it already is?" I asked, but he diden't answer. We came to a house, walking inside I looked around. "Marry, Jim?!" I called out, Looking at the white haired boy, before turning to the stairs. "Marry? Jim?!"_

_No awnser came._

My eyes opened, and I shot up, looking around. "Wow, wicked..." I whispered, looking at my dog, buddy. "Goodmorning buddy." I said, stepping out of bed. I felt dizzy. What the heck was going on?

My door opened, and my dad came in, he looked at me in worrie. "You're okay?" he asked, I nodded, and waled into my bathroom. I put my clothes on.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, my dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. "Why did you come to my room this morning?" I asked, he looked up. "It's your birthday." He said, like that explained everything.

I opened the frige, and took out the milk, I drank some, and took some asprines. "Pain in your head?" Dad asked, I frowned. "More like a killer headache." I said, sighing.

_Lila okay? _I looked around, and frowned. "Did you say something?" I asked dad, but he shook his head. _Does Lila have pain in the head? _I looked at buddy, "Did buddy just say something?" My dad looked up. "You hear him to? Oh no, please don't tell me you are Nephilim."

"I'm what?" I asked, my dad sighed. "Nephilim. Half angel." he mumbled. "What?" I asked, waiting for him to say: _"Haha, just joking." _But he didn't.

"Soon they will come to get you, you need to run away." my dad said, standing up. "What? no! I'm not half an angel!" I said. _Something wrong? _Buddy asked. "Shut up!" my dad and I said at the same time. "You need to go, you need to find out the details for yourself, I will call your Aunt and Uncle from Amity Park. You will live with them..."

_**And the Adventure starts**_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Casper High**

The last days had been a mess, I had moved to Amity Park to live with my Aunt and Uncle: Marry and Jim, and I had tried to figure out why I had to move so suddenly, I still couldn't believe what my dad had said.

I looked at the school, Casper High, with a frown, and started walking to the door. Someone suddenly stood before me. "Hi, I'm Dash, Dash Baxter, You are the new girl?" I nodded, "Ah, so... Lila right?" I nodded again. "Okay, Let me tell you something about this school, there are people you can ahng out with, and people you can;t hang out with. You hang out with me and my friends. The outher people are..."

"Whoa whoa whoa," I said. "Listen carefully big boy, I can choose myself who I hang out with." I walked past him.

* * *

"Ah, misses Fallen. please take a seat." The teacher said whenm I walked into class, I took the last seat that was left, next to a boy with messy black hair.

"Fallen, that's a weird last name, I'm Danny, you must be Lila?" he said, I smiled. "Hello Danny, Yes I am. Nice to meet you." Danny smiled, _"You think she is pretty, oh come on, she is so normal!" _A girl said. _"She looks a little bit like Fenton, but more girly, and more pretty." _A boy responded, I looked behind me, and saw an asian girl and boy.

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here?" I said. _"You speak Asian?" _The boy asked me. _"No, I don't... I mean..._ I mean... uh... A little bit, not much." I looked away, "That was weird..." Danny said, I sighed. "Yeah..." I mumbled. "Don't worry, I don't blame you!" Danny smiled, the lesson started.

* * *

"Hey, wanna go to the nasty burger with me and my friends?" Danny came walking next to me, we just had our last lesson for today. "Yeah sure!" I said with a smile. I followed him, Buddy walked next to me. _You like the boy? _He asked. "Shut up." I whispered. "What?" Danny asked, I shook my head. "Nothing.

We walked into the Nasty Burger, to a boy and a girl who where sitting on the table, Buddy jumpt on my lap (he was a little dog), and fell asleep, btw, Buddy was with me because he came to get me from school (yeah, since I could talk with animals I had asked him to do that).

"Hi, I'm Sam, that's tucker, you are Lila Fallen?" the girl said, I nodded. "Wicked back name girl, I like it." Sam said, I smiled. _Why the noise, woke me up! _Buddy said, raising his head. I ignored him.

"You like books?" Sam asked me, while Tucker and Danny started talking about something like Doom. "Oh yeah, I love books, about angels and stuff." I said, "Yeah, Angels are amazing!" Sam said, I came on an Idea. "Hey, do you know anything about Nephilim?" I asked.

"Not really, but we could go to the Libary if you want, I know one where the only things they have is about Angels and Vampires and stuff." I nodded. "That would be verry Helpfull." I said. "Why?" Sam asked. "Just something I need to know for... Something." I said.


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
The Prophecy**

"Wow, cool place!" I said when we walked into Sam's libary, she smiled, and walked before me. "You said Nephilim right?" she asked, I nodded, looking around in wonder. This place was amazing. I saw that all the people here where staring at me though.

Not strange, Everyone was dressed in black, and I wasn't. I wore a red with yellow dress that came to my knees. I know that sounds realy odd but I think it's rather pretty.

"Ah, N. If you look for Nephilim you will find it here, you start looking on that side, I will look on that side." Sam said, nodding to het left and right, and so we did. I found the weirdest things: Nimphs, Non-Vampires, NerDevils... No Nephilim.

Sam did though. "Found it!" she smiled, opening the book. "Listen to this."She started reading. _"When god created the Humans, big rebelions where started by the angels in Heaven. The angels where killed or forever banished from paradise. The angels, The Fallen, where transported to earth to live with the humans._

_Soon The Fallen started to create a life, they paired up with humans, and children called Nephilim where born. Angry god, the creator, killed them all, leaving the Fallen with an emptynes._

_But a few Nephilim survived, and to kill all of them, The creator send a few of his angels to kill the last Nephilim'. For a thousand years they were all killed._

_But The creator wasn't ruthles, in a profecy he fortold that a Nephilim would be born, who could bring back the Fallen to Heaven, if they were truely sorry._

_So the Fallen watched, and waited." _I listened to her. "What is that, a legend or something?" I asked. "No, A Prophecy, look to the title of the book: _The Prophecy, a Nephilim story_." She started turning the pages, a frown on her face.

"This is odd, nothings there, only what I just read to you..." I frowned to. "Let me see that." I stood next to her. "Hell, your right!" I said, looking to the page. "Wait." I said, when she was going to turn the page again, I saw letters now.

_Young Nephilim, they are coming for you, run while you still can.  
A friend._

"This is odd, suddenly there are letters in some stupid language, I can't read them." Sam said, I looked up at her. "What are you talking about, they are just english?" I said, Sam frowned and shook her head. "No, this isn't." She showed me the book again, and I saw she was right.

"How is that possible?" I asked, she shook her head, she didn't know. "Maybe you should keep it for a while, it seems to be important to you." She said. "I have a card to take some books here, then you can keep it a month, if you like?" she asked, I nodded. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
The book and strange meetings**

Sitting on my bed, I opened the book, and looked to the blank pages, there was one thing strange though. The first few pages weren't blank anymore, They where written in a language I couldn't read. _But I could read them before... _I thought, looking at the pages, concentrating very hard.

And now I could read them.

_For this Task, Young Nephilim, you will need your new found friends, and they will need you.  
You are way more special then you think, you are the rescuer, and without you all the Fallen are lost..._

I closed the book, not wanting to read any further. This wasn't normal... _Lila Okay? Something wrong? _Buddy asked, I looked at him. "Yeah buddy, things are very wrong..." I whispered.

"Are you talking to your dog?" A voice came from the window, I looked at my window, seeing a boy with white hair, and green eyes. _The boy from my dream..._

"Who are you?" I asked, he smiled. "You didn't answer my question." I smiled back. "Ideed I didn't, now who are you." He smiled. "Well... I am Danny Phantom, Kinda the super-hero of this town I guess, That's what they call me, but what I've been wondering is... Who are you? because ever since you came into town, people have been murdered, and I don't trust it."

I frowned. "Murdered? I didn't kill anybody... but..." I was silent, Recalling a long lost memory. "_They are coming for you, my child, I will hide you untill your old enough to understand what you are..." _A womans voice said in my head. "But what?" Phantom asked me. "Nothing." I said. "Just... Nothing, please go away."

When I looked up, the window was closed, nobody was there, like nobody ever had been.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Phantom and Fenton**

_I smell the white boy again... _Buddy said as soon as we came close to the school, I looked at him in disbelieve. "Shut up for ten minuted please." I said, wich reminded him of his promise to not talk to me when we weren't alone.

"Hey." A voice came from behind me, I turned around to see Danny, the black haired Danny. "Hi, ehm... did you follow me?" I asked, remembering that he lived on the other side of the school. "Well, not exectly, I kinda... well... Never mind." he said.

_He was fighting ghost. Lila. I smell it all over him. _Buddy said, I looked at him and back at Danny. "You where fighting ghosts..." I said, he looked at me with a frown. "How did you..." I shook my head. "I truly don't know, euther I am crazy, or something is wrong with me." I whispered. "There is nothing wrong with you, and you ar not crazy!"

Danny took my face in his hands. "Everything will be alright." I thought he would let me go after that, but he didn't. "You're just special, there is nothing wrong with that..." Did he just call ne special? I looked at him, seeing that he ment it, he suddenly kissed me.

I didn't want to kiss him back, I just knew him from two days ago, but also, I wanted to kiss him back so badly... And so I did. before realizing what I was doing, and stepping backwards. Danny looked at me, Realizing what he just did. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" He said, I shook my head. "It's okay... Just... Forget about it, can we act like it didn't happen?" I asked, Danny nodded.

"Forgotten." He said, We both looked away. "So, Danny Phantom... Is that you?I mean, you are fighting ghosts and..." Danny bit his lower lip. "I won't tell anyone Danny, I'm your friend, and by that, I have my own secrets to, but, I guess I already know the answer..." He sighed and nodded.

"I am Danny Phantom, my question still is, who are you? because... You are different, and al those deaths..." I sighed. "I don't know Danny, I didn't kill those people, but I think it does have something to do with me... I think I am Nephilim..."

"Nephi...whatnow?" he asked. I sighed. "I can't explain... Part human part Angel I guess, I just... My dad said that... and I... I must sound crazy right now?" I asked, Danny shoom his head. "No, not at all... Nephilim. Wow. uhm... but why would people get killed?" I sighed. "Because I am forbidden, I can't exist. I guess. I'm not sure, that's my running theory, people wan't to kill me because Nephilim are forbidden."

I didn't realize how wrong I was.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
The confession and Angels**

The week went by normaly, for as far as it could when you can speak every language including Animals, Though, Danny acted strange, I think he was still upsrt about kissing me. So on friday I decided I would talk with Danny.

* * *

"Hey, Can we talk, please?" I asked, stopping Danny from walking away, after the last lesson had ended. Danny looked at me blanckly. "Sure." he said. "About Wednesday... I..." He stopped me. "I know, you don't feel the same, and that kinda shit, I don't need to hear it, I already did once in my life, and that's enough."

He wanted to walk away again, but I stopped him. "No Danny. It's not that! It's just that... I'm only here since Monday, and I'm happy I found friends so quickly, but... I don't think you should rush a ralationship!" I said, feeling tears froming in my eyes.

Danny's eyes softened. "I get that Lila, I realy do... But I never felt something like this before, this is so strong... It's almost Impossible you feel the same... Do you?" He asked. I looked at the ground, thinking. Did I? I felt something for him, but was it love?

"I don't know Danny, I just... I don't know." I whispered. _Someone's coming! _Buddy said, I looked at my back. "How cute, little Nephilim doesn't know if she loves the human. Too bad she will never have time to think about it!" a woman said. She looked human, only one thing different. She had big, black wings.

"Who are you?" I asked, she laughed, hard and short. "Don't you know? I thought the rescuer would know, doesn't she now? What about your little dog there? Didn't he tell you he is your spiritual helper?" My eyes widened when she opened her hands.

A firesword came out of it. And the woman had an evil smile on her face, coming closer to me, Danny jumped before me. "Leave her alone you witch!" He said, blue rings forming on his boddy, that turned him intoo Danny Phantom.

I stared at him, I knew he was Danny Phantom, I didn't know how he changed to his human form and his ghost form... "Oh, I'm so scared..." The woman said fake. "Lila. Run!" Danny said, I didn't I kept staring at the woman. An Angel.

"Look, I don't want this whole Rescuer stuff." I said, looking at her. "So ust leave me and My family and Friends alone, and we won't bother you." The woman laughed. "I'm afraid I can't do that little girl." She said, flying around Danny, and staring in my eyes. "This is your end!"

"No!" Danny called out when I saw the fire coming at me. Everything turned white.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
Wings and The Rescuer**

When my sight became normal again, I saw Danny and the woman stare at me with strange looks on their faces, I lookedto my feet, seeing my shadow. It showed that I had Wings.

I looked at my back, seeing big, White, Wings. "This isn't possible, A nephilim can't have wings!" The woman said, I looked at het, not saying anything. "I'm sorry, I mistook you." she started begging for her life, why would she do that?

I consetrated on letting my wings dissapear, they did. "Leave." I said. "Leave and never come back." the woman nodded and dissapeared, but not before saying. "The other Angels will come looking for you, watch out for them." I nodded, and she was gone.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, I just nodded. "This rescuer stuff, what was she talking about?" He asked , I sighed. "You need to see something." I said.

* * *

"This is Wicked." Danny said, after reading in the book what Sam had first read to me. "So this rescuer has to bring the Fallen back to heaven, and you are the rescuer?" he asked. "I'm not sure, I'm not even what this whole Fallen thing means..."

I whispered, Danny took my hand in his, it felt good. I felt protected.

That's when I realized it.

"Danny." I said, he looked up at me, his eyes had also been on our hands. "I do feel the same for you. Now just isn't a good time." Danny nodded, understaning what I was meaning.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
The beginning**

If you think my dream came out, than you are completely wrong. It didn't, I guess the dream was only to show me Danny Phantom.

The real ending, or actualy the real beginning, happened like this:

* * *

"I have thought." I said, a week after the attack of the woman, Danny looked up, we were at the Nasty Burger togheter, waiting for Sam and Tucker.

"About what?" He asked, I sighed. "I need to go, In amity Park, I will never find out what those Fallen are, and if I don't... I just don't know if people are safe around me.

Danny looked at the table again. Deep in thoughts. "If you are leaving, then I am coming with you." He said, I looked at him. "You can't." I said, "Watch me." He said, and I knew I couldn't talk him out of this. "Fine then." I said.

"If Danny is going somewhere, we are coming to!" A voice said next to me, I looked up to Sam and Tucker. "It will be dangerous." I warned the tree of them. They alle smiled.

"When are we leaving?" Tucker asked. I smiled. "When we have everything we need." I stood up.

_Are we going on a travel? _Buddy asked, jumping up after me, for the first time I didn't hide my power, I knew this were my friends, and I could trust them with my secrets.

"Yes Buddy. We are." I said.

Sam looked at me. "What do we need for the travel?" she asked. We all said down again. And while making the plan, I knew this wasn't the end.

Looking at my friends, who where talking to each-other and me about what we would need, And Danny quickly explaining what we were going to do... I knew this was just the beginning.

**To be continued**


	11. Authors Note

**Authors note**

I think this isn't realy a story everybody will like.

For the first: There aren't much Chapters, I will explain that fact: This is only the first story, and some story's will be short, others will be long. It's just the way it is.

For the second: It's hard to read a story with now SamxDanny in it, I have this to, Pulling Danny Togheter with an OC was the hardest thing I ever did (with a Fanfiction). But for the record: Danny and Sam are my favorite couple (not counting Dani and Dash), the only reason they aren't togheter in this story is because I need Danny and Lila to be togheter in the End, for a special reason I'm not gonna tell yet.

Of course there will also be people who will like it (I hope), and I would like to thank them.

As my Inspiration for this story I used the following relics:  
_Delain - The Gathering (Song)  
Fallen - The beginning (Episode, no Characters of this used.)  
Butch Hartman - Danny Phantom (TV series)  
Wikipedia the free enciclopedia - Nephilim (Web-page)  
Google_

Special Thanks:  
_Everyone who reads this_

**xDragonWingsx**


End file.
